theholybollblefandomcom-20200213-history
The Halls of Boll Casby
Description The Halls of Boll Casby is heaven of Bollslim religion and home to The Almighty himself. It is the designated afterlife place for the souls of people who in their lifetime were either blessed by Boll, recognised his existence and lived according to teachings of Bollism as well as for agnostics and atheists that lived to an acceptable moral degree and had not scruned the name of Boll. The Holy Bolble teaches that souls of the deceased are ascended to the Halls following death and are shown the path to eternal afterlife. In the books the transceded area is also known as the Netherworld, the Netherlands or simply as Heaven or The Halls. Its polar opposite is the Great Infernal Pits. Notable residents * Boll Casby * Voc Vinca * P-man * Kocite * Casby Brothers * Sona (not confirmed) * Lil' Mouse (presumed) History Heaven exists ever since the beginning of time. According to Bollism's beliefs, it was created by Boll. It started being inhabited after humans developed the inabilites of greed, selfishnes and familiar mostly negatively perceived traits. The souls of people who were able to resist temptations of what mentioned characteristics can bring are granted access to peaceful eternal post-death life - otherwise they travel to Hell. Privileges * Highly ranked Bollslim inquisitors, persistent Bollslim soldiers and warriors, the Blessed Writers, Bollslims' wartime allies and other Boll-blessed individuals are granted post-death entrance to the Halls, more than less regardless of their lifetime deeds. * Spirits of all the immortal Undergods have the ability to enter and leave the holy realms at any time, allowing them to freely roam and travel between tangible realms and afterlife; they cannot, however, physically interact with anything, or be physically present on the World's soil in their bodies (Boll and Gumli are exceptions of the second condition) * As seen in the Holy Bollble 3 (pictured bellow), certain individuals can interact with living mortals from the Halls through a portal. In the portal they are seen in their physical appearance equal to the one the day before they died Nether.png Boll35445.jpg Events of Holy Bollble While not portrayed, during the events of Holy Bollble 2 Boll leaves the Halls and travels to Center in order to be healed in a local hospital, since The Dick's power growth made it unable for him to stay in Heaven any longer. Laying in a hospital bed, he commands his son to destroy the Shrine of the Dick. The Halls, or more precisely a portal to the Halls, appear towards the end the Holy Bollble III, where after the final showdown against Bratso Bollslims are mourning their loss of Voctar and Kocite. Out of nowhere Boll appears in a shiny portal to congratulate them on their clash supremacy, but his speech is interrupted quickly as Bollslims wish to know what happened to their fallen colleagues. To console them, Boll grants Bollslims a short conversation with Kocite, P-man and Voctar. Voc makes sure the Bollslims understand they cannot return to them, states there is no need to try to make him proud (since they already have) and encourages them to fight onwards, even without him.